Vecinos
by only love g
Summary: One-shot. Bella, 18 años. Edward, 30. Cuando a Bella se le ocurre idear un plan para poder conquistar a su sexy vecino, no tendrá miramientos en lograr su objetivo. Ya sea suplicándole como la adolescente cachonda que es. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy S.M, aunque lo desearía.**

**Esta historia me pertenece, sin embargo, los personajes mencionados para nada.**

**Me encantaría decir que esta fue una historia real, y que me ocurrió, junto con mi vecino, el buenote de Edward Cullen. Pero no!**

**Sin más las dejo leer**!

_Enjoy..._

Vecinos

Escuche la puerta de entrada y acto seguido a mi madre que me hablaba.

–Bella… –canturreó desde la entrada de la cocina– ¿A qué no sabes quién está soltero? –venía llegando de su turno en el hospital como enfermera, esta semana le había tocado cubrir el de la noche.

–¿Quién mamá? –pregunté con falso interés. Estaba sentada desayunando en la cocina mientras veía un programa. Apenas si vi a mi madre.

Ella se dejó caer frente a mí y pude sentir su insistente mirada. Cuando le preste la atención que ella quería, me di cuenta de su cara de maníaca con sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

–Edward Cullen, del apartamento dieciocho…

Sopesé sus palabras y traté de no mostrar mucho interés.

Edward Cullen era el vecino buenorro de un piso abajo nuestro, era increíblemente sexy. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y un rostro de ensueño. Faltaban palabras para poder describirlo porque no había nada que se acercara a su belleza.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué paso esta vez, Tanya se cansó de su trabajo? –no quería parecer muy interesada en el tema, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

–Aún no lo sé, pero Edward me pidió esta mañana si podía cocinar algo para él, que me lo pagaría. Pero que Tanya se había ido y que esta vez era para siempre –mi madre era una chismosa de primera.

Le dediqué una sonrisa mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

Tanya, la rubia y operada esposa de Edward, era la mujer más farsante que había conocido en mi vida. En cuanto ellos se mudaron al complejo de apartamentos en el que vivíamos, Tanya había alardeado de su fama de modelo reconocida mundialmente y lo único que había hecho era un comercial en donde vendían pañales para bebés.

Y luego de esa hubo montones de situaciones que habían hecho que a mis, entonces, catorce años la odiara con todo mí ser.

–Pobre Edward –dije simplemente. Realmente lo sentía por él, era un buen hombre y me apenaba que sufriera por ella.

Pero mi yo egoísta estaba saltando en una pata por la noticia, había estado enamorada de Edward desde que lo había visto la primera vez, de eso ya hacían cuatro años.

–Vamos a tener que ayudarlo, sabemos que trabaja todo el día y no tiene a nadie aquí en Manhattan –mamá bostezó y se estiró en su lugar–. Lo siento cariño, pero me voy a dormir, estoy agotada.

Mamá caminó hacia mí y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

–Descansa. Tengo que ir a comprar los víveres, así que no te asustes si no me encuentras –inquirí dedicándole una sonrisa.

Mamá simplemente me correspondió con otra y se fue directo a su recamara. Renné y yo vivíamos solas hacía diez años, desde la muerte de mi padre, Charlie Swan. Su deceso fue debido a un tiroteo cuando había querido cumplir con su deber como policía.

Desde ese entonces mamá y yo habíamos tenido que arreglárnosla solas. Pero las cosas iban bien _ahora_, como mamá tenía que cumplir con su turno de noche cada una semana, yo me hacía cargo de todo. Mientras que con su horario normal ella se ocupaba del hogar.

Igualmente este arreglo solo iba a durar hasta que me fuera a la universidad, en tres meses. Hacía una semana que me había graduado del instituto y ya estaba lista para partir. Iría a la universidad de California a estudiar literatura inglesa.

Lave los trastos del desayuno y caminé hasta mi habitación, iba a terminar de alistarme para hacer los mandados. Me puse un vestido veraniego; casi hasta la rodilla, aunque me daba un poco de pudor. Tenía un cuerpo exuberante, con unos pechos bastante generosos y una pequeña cintura. Mi trasero no se quedaba atrás, valga la redundancia, pero no era mi mejor atributo. Tenía mi largo cabello caoba con ondas hasta la cintura, poco arriba de mi culo. Mis ojos marrones, eran iguales a los de mi padre, tenía labios carnosos y una pequeña nariz.

Era vanidosa y lo sabía, pero era jodidamente linda, no podía negarlo. Tenía conciencia de mis atributos y muy pocas veces me aprovechaba de ellos.

Caminé con las bolsas de la compra que había hecho, estaba muy cargada y para colmo tenía un calor de los mil demonios, a esta altura del año era una temperatura lógica pero sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, afortunadamente logre llegar hasta el edificio. Me incliné hacia abajo para dejar mis pesadas bolsas en el suelo mientras esperaba que el elevador llegara, no me di cuenta de mi posición, –mostrando todo el culo junto con mi linda tanga– hasta que sentí un carraspeo masculino. Quise morir, por la vergüenza, cuando me volteé vi la incómoda mirada de Edward, el sexy vecino.

–Hola Edward, no te había visto –saludé olvidando por completo mi desliz.

–Tiempo sin verte, Bells –me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

Mi preferida.

Su sonrisa era cálida, no había lujuria en su mirada como yo esperaba y hubiese querido.

El elevador llegó y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Edward se apresuró a tomar mis bolsas mientras hablaba.

–Deja que te ayude –yo lo dejé hacer, siempre era un caballero.

En silencio subimos en el ascensor, aún sentía mis mejillas arder por el reciente accidente. Sin embargo, pensé que quizás no todo era tan malo, podía ver claramente la cabeza de Edward que cada dos segundos se sacudía, de manera que parecía querer sacar algo de su mente. Mi parte ególatra quiso pensar que trataba de borrar la imagen de mis partes nobles al desnudo, o casi.

–Mi madre me contó lo de Tanya, lo siento –tiré esa frase al aire como para romper el hielo entre nosotros. Edward me miro fijamente, sus ojos oscurecidos, más no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con su cabeza–. También ha dicho que necesitabas la cena… –en ese momento una magnífica idea comenzó a tomar forma en mi mente maquiavélica– Puedo ayudarte con eso.

–No es necesario, pequeña –hice un gesto ante su apelativo y lo interrumpí para que no arruinara mi recién adquirido plan.

–Nada de eso, estaría ayudándote a ti y a mi madre. Ella trabaja esta semana por la noche, de este modo estaría ahorrándole trabajo. Esta noche iré a tu casa y cocinaré algo para ti… y para mi, desde luego.

El elevador paró en el piso de Edward, me tendió mi bolsa y me sonrió, antes de salir por completo dijo:

–De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando, Bella.

Cuando lo perdí de vista suspiré sonoramente. Este hombre iba a ser mi perdición, es que todo en él me encantaba. Su forma de ser, su forma de vestir, su bello rostro.

Edward era carpintero y siempre vestía casi igual, usaba esas camisas que tanto me gustaban, a cuadros y de varios colores. Jeans y zapatillas de trabajo. Traía su cabello cortado prolijamente, pero se dejaba una sexy barba que le daba un aspecto más desaliñado.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bueno?

Pasé toda la tarde nerviosa esperando a que sean las siete, esa era la hora a la que iría a hacer la cena para Edward. No le había dicho nada a mi madre sobre mis planes, estaba más que claro que no le parecería para nada bien que su hija de dieciocho años estuviera a solas con un hombre de treinta en su apartamento. Volví a ducharme y a rasurarme por completo, estaba muy nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía si podría llevar a cabo mi plan. Aunque no era algo tan complejo, seducir a Edward no podía ser tan complicado.

Cuando la hora llego, tome las cosas que había preparado para llevar al apartamento de Edward y salí de mi casa. Me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta y bajé por las escaleras, no quería esperar el elevador y era sólo un piso. Sin darme cuenta en segundos ya estaba frente a su puerta, trate de arreglar mi cabello, y alisé la inexistente arruga de mi vestido. Esta vez llevaba uno largo hasta la rodilla de color blanco con pequeñas flores azules; era bastante sencillo, pero lindo. No quería que Edward se diera cuenta de mis planes, llevando un atuendo de prostituta.

Golpeé suavemente su puerta dos veces y esperé; oí el rumor del agua a lo lejos y luego sus pasos por la estancia, la puerta se abrió y su aroma me golpeó de lleno, Edward me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, mis rodillas temblaron por él. Con una rápida recorrida por su cuerpo vi que se había cambiado de camisa, era del mismo estilo que él siempre usaba, a cuadros en la gama de colores azules. Un jean y sus zapatillas de trabajo.

Me di cuenta que no sabía qué decir, me sentía muy avergonzada, cómo si Edward pudiera leer mis pensamientos, ante ese pensamiento me sonroje visiblemente y Edward no perdió oportunidad para acrecentar su hermosa sonrisa.

–Bienvenida, Chef.

Me reí por sus palabras, luego pasé junto a él cuando me dio lugar. Caminé hasta su cocina –que ya conocía de otras excursiones– y deje todo lo que traía conmigo.

–¿Qué tendré el privilegio de probar? –en sus labios estaba dibujada su incansable sonrisa ladeada, la que hacía que mis rodillas temblaran, y mis babas cayeran.

–Es una sorpresa, tendrás que esperar hasta que la cena esté servida –lo reté con la mirada, ahora yo también sonreía.

–Aburrida –dijo mientras bufaba. Yo solté una carcajada inevitable.

–Puedes volver a hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieras haciendo –dije dándole la espalda.

–Estaré en la sala por si me necesitas –añadió mientras se encaminaba fuera de la cocina.

–Podría necesitarte para muchas cosas –me aseguré que no estuviera cerca para susurrar lo último.

Con un suspiró soñador comencé a preparar nuestra cena, busqué los utensilios de cocina necesarios para preparar pasta. Comencé a cortar cebolla y otras verduras y las dejé que se cocinaran en la estufa. Esperé unos minutos para añadirle la salsa, pero cuando estaba tratando de abrir esa maldita lata, –de las que tienen la tapa que se quitan a presión– la volqué toda sobre mí y mí adorado vestido.

–¡Oh mierda! –dije mientras veía como toda la salsa de tomates iba a parar a mi vestido. Lo escuché a Edward acercarse rápidamente.

–¿Qué sucede? –inquirió preocupado. Yo simplemente hice una seña a mi ropa y fruncí mi ceño. El muy maldito trató de esconder una carcajada con una falsa tos.

–No creo que lo tenga que explicar –en mi voz se notaba el fastidio.

Caminé alrededor de Edward para ir hasta el baño y así poder limpiarme, escuché cómo seguía mi camino. Sabía que se estaba riendo y eso me hacía enojar aún más.

Gemí cuando me vi en el gran espejo que había allí, estaba cubierta del líquido rojo y espeso. Estaba por todos lados, mis pechos, mi estómago y mis piernas. Y ni hablar de mi vestido, estaba arruinado.

–¿Crees que tendrás algo qué prestarme? –refunfuñando, lo miré directo a los ojos, aún se reía.

No dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño.

Me tomé mi tiempo para atar mi cabello en un despeinado moño alto. Cuando Edward volvió traía consigo una camisa blanca, estiró su brazo ofreciéndomela y la tome con una tímida sonrisa.

–¿Estás seguro que puedo usar esto? –la tome entre mi dedo índice y pulgar, para no mancharla y se la volví a enseñar.

–Es solo una camisa, Bella. Ahora toma un baño mientras yo limpio tu no tan pequeño desastre.

Hice una mueca que él no vio, cerré la puerta y con mucho cuidado de no ensuciar nada más me quité el vestido, bajo él sólo traía unas pequeñas bragas de encaje. Me bañe en la regadera de Edward Cullen, qué genial sería si él me estuviera acompañando, pero no era así. Sin embargo, usé su gel de ducha, quería tener aunque sea su olor en mi piel.

Una vez ya fuera de la ducha me comencé a vestir, la camisa de Edward era gigante, me llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, aunque se apretaba bastante a la altura de mis pechos.

Me di cuenta también de que me había traído unos pantaloncillos cortos, pero cuando me los puse se me cayeron de lo grande que me quedaban. Salí del baño y caminé hasta la cocina, donde sabía que lo encontraría.

–Uhm… ¿Edward? –lo llame. Él se volteó a verme y no me pasó desapercibida la mira que me dedicó y que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

–Si… si… Dime –carraspeó un par de veces.

–Sé que fue con buena intención, pero esto me queda gigante –solté el pantaloncillo para enfatizar mi punto. Éste cayó hasta mis pies–. Si no te molesta, así estoy más cómoda –saqué mis pies de adentro y me agaché para tomarlo, dándole la espalda a mi vecino.

Cuando estaba por levantarme extendí de golpe mis piernas, enseñándole mi culo desnudo a Edward. Lo había hecho a propósito, lo quería a él y esta era mi oportunidad. Dejé el pantaloncillo en una silla y me encaminé a la estufa nuevamente, me di cuenta de que Edward había puesto la salsa de tomates que no había volcado, es decir, una nueva.

En diez minutos más la cena ya estaba servida, Edward estaba sentado justo frente a mí, más no me miraba ni me hablaba. Me sentí algo cohibida por haber hecho semejante espectáculo anteriormente. Quería romper el hielo entre nosotros, pero no se me ocurría qué decirle.

Aunque hablar de trabajo siempre es efectivo, me dije mentalmente.

–He oído que tu trabajo va muy bien… –no lo mire a los ojos, sentía un poco de vergüenza aún, pero cuando alcé la mirada después de unos segundos en los que él no respondía nada, vi una sonrisa cínica en sus labios. No había que ser un genio para saber en lo que estaba pensando.

–La verdad es que si, pero esta noche no quiero hablar de trabajo, tengo que hacerlo todos los días, así que prefiero tomarme unos minutos libres.

–Oh… –me quedé sin argumentos, no sabía de qué hablar. Me enfoqué en remover mi comida de un lugar a otro porque ya se me había quitado el apetito.

–Así que California, ¿eh? –lo mire contrariada– Eso es algo lejos de casa. Para ir a la universidad, me refiero –aclaró.

–Es la universidad que elegí, creo que me hará bien un cambio de clima… –

–Es una lástima, Bella. Te extrañaremos por aquí –adoré la forma en la que pronunció mi nombre.

Otra vez me sentí débil con sus palabras.

–Pueden visitarme, no es como si me fuera a otro planeta.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

Cuando llegó la hora de recoger la mesa ambos lo hicimos en silencio, pero cuando tuvimos que lavar los platos fue otra cosa.

Yo estaba enjuagando los últimos vasos cuando a Edward se le ocurrió rociarme con un poco del agua de la canilla, para mi sorpresa. Luego de su acto jocoso vino la guerra.

–No sabes con quién te has metido –dije mientras juntaba agua con mis dos manos y se lo lanzaba directo a la cara.

–Te has metido en graves problemas, niña –Edward tenía su cabello mojado, me miraba como si fuera un león al acecho y yo una oveja, bajo su encanto. Pequeñas gotitas cristalinas recorrían sus pómulos, y yo, simplemente no podía parar de reír.

Cuando Edward me sostuvo por la cintura, sujetándome contra su pecho, me tomó por sorpresa, provocando que parara de reír y centrara mi mirada en esos orbes verdes. Sin embargo, no se quedó así nomás, llenó un vaso de agua, que lo derramó sobre mi cabello casi seco. No sólo le bastó un solo vaso, si no que volvió a repetir la acción, mojándome entera y haciendo que gritara.

Cuando me soltó, yo estaba enjuagándome el agua de los ojos.

–No puedo creer que me hayas mojado, eso no era justo. Tú eres más fuerte –lloriqueé como una niña pequeña.

Edward no me contestó, me di cuenta de que me miraba el cuerpo antes de correr la vista rápidamente. Seguí su mirada sobre mí y me percaté de que la camisa, convenientemente blanca, ahora era transparente a causa de toda el agua sobre mi cuerpo. Mis senos se pegaban a la tela, dejando ver mis pezones erectos por el frio.

Para ese entonces, mi confianza estaba en un nivel muy alto, y mi consciencia se había tirado por un acantilado.

–Creo que ya no necesito esto –mientras pronunciaba esas seis palabras logre desabotonar dos botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta, Edward me miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa causada por mis palabras.

Y seguí desabotonando, más él no dijo nada, sólo me miró. Para cuando llegué al último, no tenía nada que me cubriera de su insipiente mirada, me acerqué lentamente a Edward y acaricie su mejilla.

–Creo que deberías ayudarme a secarme, tú causaste esto… O puedes terminar tu trabajo y terminar de mojarme… –toda la vergüenza y el pudor se habían ido por el caño, ya no tenía qué perder. Quería a Edward y este era el momento de llegar a él.

Rocé levemente sus labios, mientras me alzaba en puntillas, mi mano pasó por detrás de su cuello y logré que me alcanzara en un tierno beso.

–Bella… –gimió.

–Shh… –susurré en sus labios– Sólo bésame, Edward. Hazlo de una vez.

Su boca se fundió junto a la mía, sus manos abrazaron mi cintura y me elevaron en el aire. Yo no tuve más remedio que envolver su cadera con mis piernas y disfrutar del glorioso momento. Pobre de mí –sarcasmo–.

Lo sentí moverse.

Edward caminó hasta lo que creí era su habitación y me recostó en su cama. Con mis temblorosas manos, me apresure en sacarle su camisa, pero los malditos botones me hacían ardua la tarea.

Cuando al fin lo logré, se la saque por los hombros y la tiré bien lejos de nosotros. Lo sentí acariciarme el cuerpo, mover sus caderas contra las mías, yo quería besar todo su cuerpo así que solté sus labios sólo para continuar por su mandíbula. Esa mandíbula firme y recta que me hacía suspirar. Pase por su cuello, bese ese lunar que tenía justo bajo la mejilla derecha y seguí por su clavícula.

Nunca me sentí tan ardiente en mi vida, sentía que la piel de Edward sobre la mía me quemaba, y me moría de ganas por arder junto a él. Mis traviesas manos fueron hasta el botón de su pantalón, pero este no fue tan difícil de sacar y en menos de cinco segundos no tenía nada más que a Edward, piel con piel, en contra mía.

Hasta que él pareció salir de su nebulosa llena de lujuria y retomo la conciencia.

–Bella, tenemos que parar, esto no puede pasar entre nosotros –sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y quise morir. Dejó de moverse por completo, y sospecho, que si no hubiese sido porque lo tenía aprisionado entre mis piernas se hubiese alejado de mí_. ¡Primero muerta que permitirlo!_

–Oye, oye, mírame. Soy una mujer, toda una mujer. Siénteme –tomé sus manos y me acaricié los senos con ellas–. Tengo necesidades, ¿sabes? Tengo necesidad de ti, Edward. Te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, por favor, no me dejes así.

–Oh Bella, por favor no digas esas cosas. Esto está mal –hizo un gesto señalándonos a ambos–. Te conozco desde que eras una niña, ¡aún eres una niña, por todo lo santo!

–No lo soy, puedo probártelo.

Sin esperar a que me detuviera, lo volteé en la cama para tomar su miembro erecto y comenzar a lamerlo. No hice ningún juego previo, lo metí de una sola vez en mi boca. Relaje todo lo que pude mi garganta mientras que recorría con mis labios toda la longitud de su miembro. Mi lengua iba presionando a la vez que mis dientes lo rozaban.

Mis manos no pudieron quedarse quietas, una viajo a su musculoso pecho, mientras que la otra comenzó a masajear sus testículos. Sus manos tomaron mi cabello sin mucha delicadeza, aquello solo hizo que me excitara aún más.

Podía sentir su sabor, me gustaba. Me gustaba sentir cómo el líquido pre seminal escapaba de su pene, mientras que mi boca hacía que Edward gimiera.

Dos segundos, fue todo lo que tardó para sacar su miembro de mi boca, acostarme en la cama y penetrarme. Lo sentí muy fuerte dentro de mí, por unos segundo dolió como la mierda, supe que él también lo noto por la mirada que me dirigió. Pude ver cómo la duda y la confusión pasaban por su rostro, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo dije:

–Ni se te ocurra parar, ya lo comenzaste ahora debes terminarlo, Edward.

–Nunca dijiste que eras virgen –movió suavemente sus caderas.

Yo jadeé.

–No me pareció un dato importante –mi voz sonaba ahogada, igualmente moví mis caderas en su dirección mientras cerraba mis ojos, disfrutando del momento.

–Bella… –gruño. Abrí mis ojos para ver que ahora él tenía sus ojos cerrados, se estaba conteniendo y yo no quería que lo hiciera. Volví a moverme contra él y a jadear.

–Haz algo, por favor… –supliqué, como la adolescente cachonda que era.

Afortunadamente él me escuchó, se balanceó lentamente contra mí, esperando a que me acostumbrara a su espesor, pero yo no quería ternura, ni suavidad. Quería sexo, sexo fogoso y salvaje con mi sexy vecino.

Apoyé una mano en su pecho y lo aleje de mi cuerpo, Edward me miró desconcertado, pero se alejo de mi. Rápidamente nos moví a ambos para así quedar yo sobre su cuerpo. Cuando volví a meter su pene en mi interior ambos gemimos, y no dejé que nada me detuviera. Moví mis caderas, arriba y abajo.

Una y otra vez.

Hacía mis movimientos muy lentamente, estaba gozando con esto. Antes de que Edward pudiera adivinarlo me dejé caer mucho más fuerte que antes, sintiendo su pene tocar la base de mi útero. La sensación fue increíble, así que lo repetí varias veces.

Sus manos, que antes habían estado en mi cintura ahora estaban en mis senos, los masajeaba y tironeaba de mis pezones, eso me hizo jadear aún más alto.

–¿Eres una niña mala, no es así? –preguntó, e inmediatamente sentí una fuerte nalgada. El ardor dio paso a una nueva forma de placer, que poco a poco se iba formando en mi vientre, lo podía sentir crecer dentro de mí. Volvió a azotarme y yo gemí.

–¿Y tú eres el puto Christian Grey, ah? –sus deliciosos movimientos se detuvieron de improvisto cuando me miró desconcertado.

–¿Quién? –su cara tenía la mejor expresión de confusión, y estuve a punto de reírme, pero la necesidad de mi cuerpo sólo me hizo pensar en seguir en lo que estábamos.

–Nadie, no importa.

Edward volvió a voltearnos, quedando él al mando de la situación –como si alguna vez no lo hubiese estado–.

–No sé quien mierda es ese Grey, pero tampoco me interesa. Ahora, importas solo tú –gruño y por un momento creí que un charco de baba bajaba por mi mentón. Sabía a qué se refería, pero no pude evitar que mi parte sentimental saltara con tremenda frase.

Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más profundos, más fuertes. La cama se movía junto con nosotros y mis jadeos inundaban la habitación, lo sentía crecer en mi interior, a Edward y a esa sensación increíble, sabía que estaba por llegar, y Edward también lo supo.

–Oh nena. Si, así. Hazlo.

Sus palabras hacían que me mojara aún más, y cuando una de sus manos buscó mi clítoris, no paso mucho tiempo más para que me corriera al son de su sedosa voz.

–Córrete nena, se que lo quieres. Vamos, hazlo.

Mis agudos jadeos probablemente se parecieran más a los aullidos de una hiena, pero la explosión de placer que sentí me dejo prácticamente en coma. A penas si me di cuenta de cómo Edward se corría en mi interior, con un ahogado gemido, y caí en la cuenta de que no habíamos usado protección, afortunadamente tomaba a píldora desde hacía un año.

Cuando se separó de mí, ambos suspiramos, cada uno de un lado de la cama de Edward. No esperé a que me abrazara ni nada por el estilo, pero necesitaba recuperar algo de fuerzas. El ambiente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a cargarse de tensión y cuando él quiso hablar yo no lo dejé.

–Se lo que vas a decir, pero no me importa. No busco nada de ti, ¿sabes? Sólo quería perder mi virginidad con el hombre que me ha sacado el sueño desde los catorce años y no me arrepiento –sentía mis mejillas arder, me estaba exponiendo, pera ya estábamos aquí, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de cantarle a la cara mis sentimientos–. No me importa que probablemente regreses con Tanya, ni que me lleves doce años, Edward. Te deseaba, te deseo a ti, y volvería a hacer todo de nuevo para estar aquí. Así que no tienes que echarme de tu cama, yo me voy –comencé a levantarme de la cama, pero Edward fue más rápido y me tomó del brazo.

–Niña tonta, nunca te echaría de mi cama y menos aún, después de tu pequeña confesión –me miraba directo a los ojos, y veía claramente el nacimiento de una sonrisa.

–Podrías haber dicho que parara mi verborrea para no humillarme más –mi corazón dio un brinco por sus palabras, sin embargo, hice un gesto con mi boca y Edward soltó una carcajada.

–¿Con qué razón? Te veías muy linda con tu discurso.

Golpeé su brazo, más me deje llevar por su cuerpo cuando se volvió a acostar.

–Entonces… Ya que estamos aquí y no quieres echarme de tu cama, podríamos seguir explorando mi nueva sexualidad descubierta, toda la noche –dije mientras movía mis cejas sugerentemente.

–Pues; saca los grilletes, pequeña, soy tu prisionero.

**Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de esta alocada idea. Sus rw son terriblemente bienvenidos! Por favor no tengan verguenza y alegren mi noche ;)**

**Saludos**

**Only Love**

**P.D: si quieren saber más sobre adelantos, noticias o wherever pueden buscarme en mi facebook como Andrea Cullen (onlyloveg)**

**Gracias por las visitas, los estaré esperando ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje adulto, particularmente esta capítulo. **

**No soy S.M., sólo tomo prestados sus personajes. La historia es de mi autoria.**

Yo aquí, tú allá. 

La última semana en la universidad sí que era la más ardua de todas, pero afortunadamente ya había pasado. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar las notas y luego, disfrutar mis semanas de vacaciones. Habíamos planeado con mi madre que vendría a California y se quedaría conmigo unas semanas, pero cuando me llamo tres días atrás, todos nuestros planes se fueron a la basura.

–_Hola cariño –la voz risueña de mi madre ahora había cambiado por una más nasal y sin nada de entusiasmo._

–_Hola mamá, veo que tanta juerga te está pasando factura –mi sarcasmo, que antes era leve, ahora había crecido a niveles insospechables._

–_Ja, ja, ja. Tú sabes cómo es la vida de una mujer soltera de mi edad. Paso todas las noches de juerga en juerga –tenía a quién salir por lo visto. Me reí por sus palabras, pero pare de hacerlo cuando escuche la tos horrible que salía por mi teléfono._

–_Ahora en serio, ¿qué te paso a ti? –estaba caminando por el campus, estaba ansiosa de llegar a mi habitación, aquí afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios._

–_Ya sabes, nena, una simple gripe –y para desmentir sus palabras volvió a toser._

–_Eso es lo que tú quisieras, ma. ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor? –espere a que se recompusiera un poco de su pequeño ataque. Cuando volvió a hablar estaba agitada._

–_Nada de importancia, una leve pulmonía –golpeé mi frente con mi mano ante la falta de cuidado que tenía mi madre consigo misma–. Dice que pasará en unos días, pero que debo estar en cama._

–_¡Mujer! No entiendo por qué has sido tan cabezota y no me lo habías contado antes. Esa simple pulmonía, o gripe, como tú la llamas no es algo para tomarse a la ligera –estaba a una cuadra de mi habitación, apresuré el paso y me abracé a mí misma para protegerme del frío viento de principios de invierno._

–_Lo sé, nena. No te angusties, siempre lo hago. Rayos, no me había dado cuenta de que ahora tú eres la adulta responsable aquí –me reí por sus palabras, mi madre era fuerte como un roble, pero cuando se enfermaba nunca era algo leve–. En fin, lamento decirte que no podre ir, bebé. El médico ha dicho que nada de viajes, los cambios de clima probablemente me harán empeorar, y ni hablar que nadie me dejaría subir a un avión con la tos de perro que llevo –era eso justo lo que también me estaba temiendo._

_No es que tuviera algún problema en viajar a ver a mi madre en Manhattan, era sólo que no quería ver a cierta personita de cabello cobrizo que había quedado allí, y no se había quedado precisamente contenta conmigo._

–_Bella, ¿crees que podrás venir tú? Realmente te extraño, ¿sabes? –aquellas palabras hicieron que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que mi voz sonara temblorosa cuando le conteste._

–_Claro… –carraspee para aclararme la voz–. Claro mamá. Iré con gusto y te cuidaré para que así vuelvas pronto a estar bien de nuevo._

–_Gracias cariño, ya estaba pensando que no nos podríamos ver por mi culpa –sabía que ella también estaba con un nudo en la garganta. Sonreía para sacar un poco de tristeza de mi cuerpo._

–_Eso nunca, por nada del mundo dejaría pasar la oportunidad de verte._

–_Gracias tesoro._

_Pensé que la conversación había terminado, ya iba a despedirme cuando a mi madre se le vino algo a la cabeza. _

–_¡Oh, estaba a punto de olvidarlo! –casi grito, yo me aleje un poco mi teléfono para no quedar sorda–. ¿A que no sabes quién volvió? –esas palabras me hicieron estremecer, y un mal presentimiento se instaló en mi vientre._

–_¿Quién? –no quise sonar muy interesada, cuando era evidentemente lo contrario._

–_Tanya… –me quedé helada en la puerta de mi habitación, con la mano a medio camino para abrirme paso–. ¿Y a que no sabes qué es peor? No vino sola… –claramente tenía ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas, pero mi buen humor se había ido a la mierda._

–_No entiendo, explícate mejor –sé que fui muy brusca pero no quería más rodeos._

–_Me refiero a que está embaraza. Edward y Tanya van a ser papás… _

_¿Alguna vez sintieron cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos? Bueno, esa misma mierda me paso a mí._

_No sé qué más dijo mamá, sólo sé que le respondí muy escuetamente. Terminé de entrar a la habitación, y sin quitarme nada me tiré en mi cama, sólo quería llorar por toda la eternidad._

_Ese maldito hijo de su mala madre había embarazado a su ex._

Por eso, ahora mientras tomaba mis maletas y recordaba toda la conversación de vuelta, me ponía roja de la ira. Simplemente quería agarrarlo de esas bolas que tenía colgando y retorcérselas por idiota.

–La maleta no fue la que la embarazó –Rosalie, mi compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga en la universidad habló mientras veía cómo yo pateaba la mierda de mi valija.

Tenía esa maldita sonrisa en su bello rostro, de yo sé todo y muchas mierdas más. Le dediqué una sonrisa asquerosamente fingida para luego enseñarle mi dedo del medio. Estaba más que claro que ella sabía toda la historia, la historia que no quería recordar, pero que probablemente me atormentaría todo el viaje.

–No te preocupes, que si él estuviera aquí no sufriría la suerte de la maleta. Para nada –caminé con mis cosas fuera de la habitación, Rose me ayudó a llevar todas mis mierdas a su convertible rojo, que estaba aparcado en la puerta. Mi amiga me haría el favor de llevarme hasta el aeropuerto y asegurarse que mi trasero viaje hasta Manhattan.

Estaba de un asqueroso mal humor, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba y que me iba acercando cada vez más a mi antiguo hogar, era peor. Una vez dentro del auto, mi amiga hablo mientras arrancaba.

–Le agradezco a Alá que por fin te vas, ¿sabes qué es lo que yo creo? –iba a contestar que no me interesaba, pero hablo sin esperar mi ingeniosa respuesta– Creo que te hace falta un buen polvo. Necesitas descargar tensiones, hemos estado muy estresadas por la universidad, pero ahora que vuelves a casa, puedes aprovechar de ese sexy vecino tuyo y saciarte completamente. Cuando vuelvas, verás que tu humor será otro –la mire indignada. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

–¡Rosalie! –exclamé– No puedo creer que me sugieras eso. Como si fuera poco todo lo que te conté de él, encima pretendes que me convierta en una rompe hogares –miré al frente con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Oh por favor! Dime si no crees, también, de que existe una posibilidad muy grande de que ese no sea su hijo. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ahora es todo posible. En ese caso no estarías rompiendo ningún hogar… A menos que te vaya ese rollo del sexo duro y salvaje y se les dé por romper todo el apartamento –me guiño un ojo y yo no pude evitar sonreír y negar con mi cabeza.

Mi amiga siempre tenía el poder de hacerme sentir bien.

No quise seguir hablando de él, así que Rose no perdió el tiempo y me habló de su novio, Emmet. Era uno de los jugadores de football americano de la universidad. Y era el hombre indicado para mi amiga, se compenetraban a la perfección. Además de que él la adoraba, y eso me hacía feliz. Rose era una muy buena persona y muy buena amiga, quería lo mejor para ella.

Finalmente, y después de una hora de escuchar a mi amiga, hablar del buen sexo que compartía con su sensual novio, llegamos al aeropuerto. Rosalie y yo nos abrazamos fuertemente en la puerta de embarque en plan despedida, me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y todas las palabras que terminaran con osa.

Antes de separarnos ella susurró en mi oído.

–Puedes llamarme siempre que lo necesites, no te preocupes por la hora. Y no dejes pasar ninguna oportunidad por tu orgullo… –iba a separarme de ella para preguntarle de qué hablaba, pero me sujetó más fuerte contra su cuerpo– Y no hablo del sexo. Sólo escucha lo que tenga para decir. Siempre tienen algo para decir.

Cuando se alejó me guiño un ojo y beso mi mejilla, le sonreí y tome mis cosas para subir al avión, no pensaba reprocharle a lo que me había dicho, Rosalie, algunas veces tenía razón, _en casi todo_.

El viaje fue más corto de lo que esperaba, en cuestión de horas ya estaba sobre un taxi a unas cuadras de mi casa. Cuando el taxista me indicó lo que tenía que pagar me di cuenta de que ya estaba ahí y me entraron los nervios.

Nervios por ver a mamá, que la extrañaba horrores; nervios por ver a Edward y quizás a Tanya. No sabía qué esperar de una situación así, y no tenía idea de cómo actuar ante ellos dos.

Pague, ante la mirada exasperada que me dedicaba el taxista a través del espejo retrovisor y bajé. En el ascensor, vacío afortunadamente, me dejé tranquilizar, ya estaba en casa, vería a mamá y volvería a estar rodeada de todas mis cosas.

La casa estaba algo desarreglada, no me extrañaba, Renné se había pasado estos días en cama y era más que obvio que no tenía fuerzas para ordenar. Cerré la puerta despacio y dejé mis cosas en la entrada, mientras avanzaba por el corredor hasta la habitación de mamá me iba quitando el abrigo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, vi a mi madre que me miraba desde la cama, acostada y me sonreía.

Yo hice lo mismo.

–Hola mamá –dije mientras me acostaba a su lado y pasaba un brazo por su cuerpo cubierto por las mantas–. Te extrañe.

Dejé un beso en su mejilla y ella sonrió.

–Yo también, nena. ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? –su voz aún sonaba algo nasal.

–Ha sido tranquilo.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde charlando, yo le conté sobre la universidad, sobre Rosalie, y todos las personas que había conocido. Ella me habló sobre la casa, el trabajo y después de unas horas la dejé para que durmiera.

Comencé a ordenar un poco el lugar, junte tazas de café de hacía varios días que había dejado por cualquier lugar y las lavé, juntó a varios trastos de la cocina. Ya pronto anochecería, y fui directo al refrigerador para preparar algo para la cena.

Me sorprendió que no hubiese nada más que sobras, aunque era algo entendible, por su estado. No lo pensé dos veces, me puse el abrigo y tomé las llaves.

Estaba pensando, a medida que el elevador descendía, qué comprar para la cena, cuando las puertas se abrieron me quedé helada al ver a Edward parado frente a mí. Él no me vio inmediatamente, estaba mirando hacia el suelo y tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean. Por un momento pensé en escabullirme, pero no había lugar por dónde salir, y hacerme una bolita y tirarme al piso no me iba a hacer ver menos patética. Pero ya era tarde, cuando escuchó el elevador levantó la mirada.

Su rostro también demostraba impresión y sorpresa. Una sonrisa empezó a tomar forma en su hermosa boca y mi ceño no tardó nada en fruncirse.

–Bella… –murmuró a media voz, me miró de arriba abajo y extendió una mano para alcanzar la mía, yo me alejé de su toqué y traté de esquivarlo para salir.

Hizo como si no hubiese notado mi rechazo y volvió a hablar, ahora algo más tenso.

–¿Cuándo llegaste?

–Hace un par de horas –dije escuetamente.

–¿A dónde vas? –me tomó por sorpresa su pregunta. Lo miré confundida y respondí la verdad para mi sorpresa.

–Al mercado, no hay nada para comer en casa…

Asintió mirando hacía un punto atrás de mi cabeza.

–Puedo acompañarte, si no te molesta –si me molestaba de hecho.

¿Se suponía que estaba haciendo como si nada?

–Mmm… No creo que sea una buena idea… –traté de salir del elevador, pero él no me dejó.

–Son sólo unas calles, no te hará daño que vayamos juntos –hice una mueca, si me hacía daño.

Me encogí de hombros y Edward lo tomó como un sí.

Caminamos en silencio durante una cuadra, hasta que él habló.

–No sabía que volvías a casa –yo tenía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y sólo moví mi rostro para mirarlo con disgusto.

–No sabía que tenía que contarte todo lo que hago, sobre todo tomando el hecho de que tú no lo has hecho –su ceño se frunció y me miró reprobatoriamente.

–No era eso a lo que me refería, lo sabes. Y con respecto a lo de Tanya, me imagino que tu madre ya te habrá contado algo, ¿no? –podía ver cómo el vaho salía de su boca, su sexy boca.

Me reprendí mentalmente por inclinar mis pensamientos a sus cualidades sexys.

–Estás en lo cierto, ya lo sé. Todo.

–Necesitamos habar sobre esto, sobre nosotros… –no lo estaba mirando hasta que dijo la última palabra. Me paré en seco y lo miré con odio.

¿Cómo podía hablar de un nosotros cuando había vuelto con su ex, y para colmo de males, ella estaba embarazada?

–Edward, aquí no hay un nosotros. Sólo hay un ustedes. Tú estás con Tanya, y ella está embarazada. No tenemos nada de qué hablar, no tienes que darme explicaciones en lo absoluto, y por nada del mundo hay un nosotros ni ningún tipo de esas mierdas. ¿Entiendes? –él estaba mirándome a unos pocos pasos de mí, podía ver muchos sentimientos pasando por su rostro, pero no me detuve a pensar en ellos.

–Estás equivocada, Bella. Hay mucho de qué hablar, por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad para contarte cómo fueron las cosas.

No entendía, ¿de qué mierda quería hablar? ¿Quería pedirme perdón? Yo no necesitaba explicaciones, para nada.

–No soy yo la equivocada Edward. No sé para qué quieres hablar, las cosas ya están hechas, tú estás con Tanya y van a tener un bebé. ¿Quieres pedirme perdón? Pues, no me interesan tus disculpas.

No quiero escuchar explicaciones de cómo tú caíste bajo sus redes y bla, bla, bla. Eso es todo una mierda, y no me interesa. ¿O acaso esperas convencerme para que tengamos sexo de nuevo? –estaba enojada y exaltada, darme cuenta de que quizás Edward pudiera sugerir tener sexo me cabreaba hasta puntos insospechables.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado, tranquilamente podía haber sido por el frío, pero algo me decía que era porque tenía razón. Su mirada estaba enfocada en algo lejano, pero cuando volvió a hablar me miró a los ojos con sinceridad.

–Esta situación es una mierda, y me encantaría revertirla. No sabes cuánto, Bella –se acercó más a mí y depositó un casto beso sobre mi mejilla, para luego alejarse y volver todo el caminó hacia atrás.

Pasaron varios días, en los cuales tuve la suerte de no cruzarme a Edward ni a Tanya, pero como la suerte no suele estar de mi lado, a diferencia de Katniss Everdeen*, tuve que toparme con la asquerosa de Tanya.

Estaba esperando el elevador, en la planta baja, cuando la vi que intentaba entrar al edificio con varias bolsas de ropa (que sorpresa), escuche en el momento exacto, que las puertas se abrían del elevador, mientras ella lograba su cometido. Entre rápidamente y apreté el botón para que las puertas automáticas se cerraran, de hecho, escuche cuando habló.

–¿Puedes detener el elevador, por fa'? –la ignoré, o eso intenté, pero la muy… maldita apuró el paso y detuvo ella misma las puertas.

Entró mirándome con el ceño fruncido y algo agitada.

–Oh, lo siento. No te escuché.

_¡Mentira!_ Gritó mi subconsciente, mientras se partía de la risa.

–No pasa nada, un poco de ejercicio no lastima a nadie. Deberías probarlo.

¿Me estaba llamando gorda? Tenía muchas ganas de golpear su maldito rostro operado. Sobre todo al notar su sonrisa maliciosa, pero era una mujer embarazada y sólo por eso no pateaba su trasero pasado por liposucción.

Respiré hondo una vez, y luego de cerrar mis ojos por unos instantes la mire de arriba abajo.

Cuando le contesté le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas.

–Quizás, pero me gusta mi cuerpo al natural. No seré una modelo, pero mi autoestima está genial –_sobre todo después de haberme revolcado con tu esposo en tu cama. _Mis pensamientos malignos hacían fuerza por manifestarse en palabras. Tanya estaba pasando lentamente de una cínica sonrisa, a una cara de culo monumental–. De todas formas, luego de que nazca –señale su barriga abultada con mi mentón– supongo que podrás retocar tu cuerpo con cirugía, ¿no? Ya sabes lo que dicen, luego de un embarazo el cuerpo nunca queda igual –din, din, din. ¡Toma eso, perra!

La mirada de odio que me dedicó fue tan putamente gratificante, que la recordaría toda la vida.

Estuvo a un segundo de contestarme, pero el elevador abrió las puertas para dejarla en su piso.

–Justo a tiempo, es tu parada. Mándale saludos a Edward de mi parte –su rostro cambió drásticamente y me dedicó una mirada llena de sentimientos. No los supe interpretar.

–No sabía que ahora era Edward. No te preocupes le daré un buen beso. No de tu parte –susurró la última frase para que no la escuchara, pero la hice de todas formas.

Sentí un estremecimiento que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta que lo había llamado Edward, cuando anteriormente siempre lo había tratado de Sr. Cullen frente a su esposa.

Pasé toda la tarde en mi casa, mi madre había comenzado este mismo día a trabajar en el hospital, y yo había aprovechado para organizar una salida con mis antiguas amigas del instituto. Habíamos decidido ir a un bar a unas cuantas calles de mi casa.

Miré entre la ropa que había traído y vi el hermoso vestido de mangas largas que le había robado a Rose. Era de una tela brillosa color azul oscuro, y como ya había dicho mangas largas. Tenía un precioso escote en la parte trasera que dejaba mi espalda descubierta hasta la mitad. Eso compensaba la falta de escote en el frente. Era bastante corto, me llegaba como a medio muslo, pero me importaba una mierda. Tenía un buen cuerpo y no lo iba a ocultar para nada. Terminé por ponerme unos hermosos zapatos negros, con taco aguja y de terciopelo, me hacían ver unas piernas de la puta madre, pero dolían como si me estuviese clavando los tacos en los pies.

El karma de toda mujer: zapatos hermosos, igual a un dolor monumental.

Estaba cepillando mi cabello cuando escuche que golpeaban la puerta, me sorprendí porque no esperaba a nadie, aún. Dejé el cepillo en la cama y me miré al espejo para comprobar que estaba bien maquillada, tenía los ojos sombreados de negro y un brillo labial rosa, era algo simple.

Me acerque a la puerta y por la mirilla comprobé que era Edward, mi humor empezó a descender, pero luego me acordé de cómo iba vestida y me aproveché de la situación.

–Un momento –dije fuerte para que él me oyera al otro lado. Subí la falda del vestido un poco (bastante) más, y puse todo mi cabello sobre uno de mis hombros.

Cuando abrí la puerta con mi mejor cara de disgusto Edward me dejó ver que lo había sorprendido con mi atuendo.

–¿Puedo ayudarte? –tardó unos cuantos segundos de más en contestar mi pregunta, pero luego de carraspear y mirarme fijamente a los ojos habló.

–Alguien te busca en la puerta –dijo escuetamente. Eso me tomó por sorpresa a mí, esta vez.

Sabía que Ángela pasaría por mí, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué había hablado con Edward. Creo que el cobrizo notó mi confusión y por eso habló.

–Una muchacha toco mi timbre equivocadamente y preguntó por ti. ¿A dónde vas? –discreción cero.

Quise sonreír, pero no lo hice. En cambio puse cara de indiferencia y lo ignoré.

–Oh, pues gracias por avisarme.

Tomé mi bolso, que estaba en a mesita al lado de la puerta, mis llaves y mi abrigo y salí del apartamento.

Edward caminó detrás de mí, mientras nos dirigíamos al elevador. Como el buen caballero que se suponía que era, me dejó pasar primero, y en lugar de marcar el botón a su planta, marcó el de planta baja. Lo miré extrañada.

–¿Sales? –dije con una ceja alzada.

–No lo sé, ¿tú? –refutó.

Señale mi vestimenta y contesté.

–Creo que eso es bastante evidente.

–Aún no has dicho a dónde.

–Y tampoco te lo diré –mi sonrisa lo desafiaba en todos los sentido, y en su rostro vi que ya no tenía paciencia. Estiró su mano derecha para tomar mi cintura, mientras que con la otra apretaba el botón para detener el elevador.

De manera abrupta, éste se paró y yo me vi atrapada entre los brazos del hombre que me quitaba el sueño.

–Sabes de sobra que no me gustan los juegos. Y que sobre todas las cosas odio cuando sales así vestida y no estoy yo para cuidarte –su aliento soplaba en mi rostro y yo sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar. Pero lamentablemente tenía un puto mal genio y en lugar de conmoverme, sus palabras sólo me hacían enfurecer.

–El día que necesite un puto guardaespaldas, cantaré la canción de Whitney Houston* y te lo haré saber, Kevin* –golpeé mi dedo índice contra su duro pecho mientras hablaba. Edward tomó mi manó y sonrió victorioso.

–¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que entiendo una de tus referencias cinematográficas –no pude evitar corresponder su sonrisa, hermosa sonrisa–. Y el día que cantes esa canción, no dudaré en tomarte en mis brazos y traerte conmigo, donde perteneces –cualquier mujer estaría saltando de alegría, o como mínimo sonriendo ante sus palabras, pero por el contrario, sólo sentí dolor en mi pecho.

Inmediatamente mi sonrisa desapareció y puse mi mano en el pecho de Edward para alejarlo de mí. Ante mi cambio drástico de actitud, se movió confundido. Aproveche la ocasión para poner en marcha nuevamente el elevador.

Edward me miró preocupado, aún seguía estando muy cerca de mí. Sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y habló suavemente.

–No sabes cómo lo siento Bella. Todo. No hay peor castigo para mí que ver la tristeza en tu bello rostro. Una mujer como tú sólo debería sonreír, jamás llorar por un idiota como yo.

¿Alguien, por favor podría traerme un cuchillo para terminar de matarme? Creo que mis bragas se me habían caído por esas tiernas palabras. Pero mi corazón se partió (sorprendentemente) más por el significado.

Salí del elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron, y escuche a Edward hablar antes de salir del edificio.

–Tendré el teléfono encendido por si acaso.

No le respondí nada, sólo salí y me cague de frío. La vi a Angie esperándome con Lauren en la puerta de un auto. Me puse el abrigo rápidamente mientras me acercaba a mis amigas. Ellas gritaron mi nombre en cuanto me vieron, e inmediatamente se lanzaron sobre mí. Pude sentir el olor a alcohol emanando de sus cuerpos y me reí por su actitud tan desinhibida.

–¡Belly! –dijo Ángela, estirando la última letra– Te extrañamos, chica.

Me reí otra vez por su estado.

–Yo también las extrañe, aunque veo que no perdieron el tiempo –dije haciendo alusión a la borrachera que estaban comenzando.

–Una chica tiene que hacer lo que una _tiene_ chica que hacer –miré a Lauren con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa en mis labios. Ya estaba empezando a hablar mal.

El alcohol, evidentemente, no era su mejor amigo.

–¿Quién. Es. Ese. Papacito? –solté unas estridentes carcajadas por las palabras de Ángela.

–¿Quién?

Miré hacia todos lados buscando al chico del que hablaba mi amiga. Era difícil saberlo, la ciudad estaba claramente concurrida, pero era lo lógico, todos los bares y discotecas estaban abiertos para todo aquél que quisiera fiesta.

–Ese, el que está en la entrada de tu casa –mi sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro y me giré para comprobar que Edward estaba parado en el lugar que Lauren había señalado anteriormente.

Él estaba apoyado contra una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean. Llevaba las mangas de su camisa doblada, dejando sus antebrazos descubiertos.

Nos miraba; no, rectifico, me miraba desde la lejanía; con su fiel amigo acompañándolo, su ceño fruncido.

–¿Él? Es sólo mi némesis –le conteste a mis amigas, con mi mirada aún fija en Edward.

*Katniss Everdeen: Protagonista de los libros de Suzanne Collins, Los juegos del hambre.

*Whitney Houston: Famosa cantante y protagonista de la película "El guardaespaldas", junto con Kevin Costner. Es esa película que canta "And I will always love youuuuuu".

*Kevin: se refiere a Kevin Costner.

**Buenas noches! Tengo actualización doble por lo visto xD **

**Cómo les va? Bueno, aquí vengo con la continuación de Vecinos. Originalmente era un One-shot, o sea, que pretendía publicar esta parte como una nueva historia, bajo el título que pueden leer al comienzo. Pero como algunas personas pusieron follow a la historia, se me ocurrió hacérselo más fácil y publicarlo aquí mismo.**

**Qué les parecio? Está todo patas para arriba. Este Edward se mando una bien gorda... **

**Y Bella, se está conviertiendo en una pequeña boca sucia, pido mil disculpas por la cantidad de groserías, pero es que son parte de mí y me acompañan siempre xD**

**Espero saber qué les parecio, qué es lo que creen que sigue a continuación... **

**Gracias por acompañarme, por dejarme sus hermosos rw, los alertas, y demás! Me hacen muy feliz.**

**Se viene pronto la continuación!**

**Only Love**


End file.
